<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laskavost by cigarettesandalcohol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557743">Laskavost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol'>cigarettesandalcohol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mafia (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Eddie Scarpa being a disaster, Eddie-centric, Gen, Mafia &amp; Mafia 2, mafia-fusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>1933<strong></strong></strong><br/>Sam, Paulie a Tom se vydávají jednat se zástupci rodiny z jiného města, kde se právě moci ujal nový boss.</p><p><strong>1951<strong></strong></strong><br/>Underboss Carla Falconeho Eddie Scarpa má na starost vyřízení laskavosti pro rodinu z jiného města, s níž kdysi Falcone obchodoval na severu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1933</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vzhledem k propojení Mafie a Mafie 2 a určité návaznosti se můžeme zamyslet: neprolnuly se náhodou příběhové linie ještě někde jinde než v případě smrti Thomase Angela?</p><p>Eddie Scarpa pracoval s Carlem Falconem během prohibice při pašování alkoholu z Kanady pro dona Morettiho z Empire Bay. V roce 1933 Carlo Falcone zosonoval proti Morettimu spiknutí, nechal jej zabít, a převzal vládu nad rodinou. Pak víme, že v roce 1950, v době Joeových dobrodružství, byl Falconeho underbossem Rocco (dala jsem mu příjmení Pizzuto, lol), sadista s lasvegaským stylem oblíkání, který Eddieho oslovuje "posraný hovado" a očividně k němu nemá špetku respektu. Rocco nechával postupně odstranit veškeré konkurenty, až se nakonec pokusil připravit o život i Carla Falconeho, v čemž mu hrdinně zabránil Eddie s Joem. Teprve tehdy se z Eddieho stal underboss. Jeho úkolem se pak jednoho zářijového dne roku 1951 stalo pomoci cizí rodině vyřídit si účty s jistým mužem, který napráskal všechny federálům a nyní žije v Empire Bay...</p><p>Eddie Scarpa je moje oblíbená postava z Mafie 2, protože o něm vlastně spoustu věcí nevíme a ani nevíme, jak dopadl, přijde mi neprávem zapomenutej a přitom s dost zajímavým příběhem a spoustou otazníků. Podle "Frankie Potts files" se narodil v roce 1908 v Chicagu sicilským imigrantům, s Falconem pašoval chlast z Kanady, je svobodný, bydlí na Calvin Street, má problémy s alkoholem, čtyři roky seděl ve vězení, "nemá dobré vzdělání ale tento nedostatek kompenzuje sociální inteligencí". Podívejte se na něj, na bastarda: https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/mafiagame/images/7/70/Frankie_Potts_Summary_6-1.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/324?cb=20200908191725<br/>Not exactly shy, is he?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1933</strong>
</p><p>„A vy víte, o koho jde?“</p><p>Paulie se Samem si vyměnili pohledy. Tom by se taky rád otočil k Samovi na zadním sedadle, aby našel nějakou nápovědu v jeho významném úsměvu, raději se ale soustředil na cestu. I po téměř třech letech známosti se Salierovými chlapy si občas připadal jako ten naivní a neznalý taxikář na noční šichtě. Věděl, že mu neříkají všechno, a že čas od času přijde řeč na lidi, kteří tu byli <em>před ním</em>, na staré známé, o kterých on slyšel poprvé, a kteří nějakým způsobem utkvěli Pauliemu a Samovi v paměti. Stejně tak některá místa a akce, které podle řečí ostatních hrály významnou roli v utváření celé sítě Salieriho lidí, pro něj zůstávaly záhadou. Snažil se nevyptávat, věděl, že co bude potřebovat, se dříve či později dozví. Občas měl ale pocit, že mu stále pár lidí ze Salieriho okruhu příliš nedůvěřuje a že se k němu staví jako k druhořadému posluhovači. Sam si ho dodnes dobíral kvůli jeho předchozí práci taxikáře, a Tom měl nejednou chuť vmést mu do toho samolibě se usmívajícího ksichtu „Ale aspoň vím, jak vypadá poctivá práce“. Nikdy se k tomu ale neodhodlal. V skrytu duše si dokázal představit, jak by Samovi zmrzl ten úsměv na tváři, potáhl by z cigarety a pak by mu tou cigaretou zamával před obličejem se slovy „Tak poslouchej, ty prevíte – “ a následoval by výčet všeho, co Sam za svůj život udělal, a co se s přivřením očí dalo považovat za <em>poctivou </em>práci.</p><p>I nyní si přepadal trochu opomenutě. Sotva se don Salieri před pár dny zmínil o Tomasu Morettim, všichni vypadali, že vědí, o koho jde. Tom se pak zkusil opatrně zeptat Sama, který odvětil „Nečteš noviny?“. Tom pokrčil rameny – většinou přelétl očima první stránku a pak hledal výsledky baseballu – a obrátil se na Paulieho. „Ty je čteš?“ – „Ne,“ pousmál se Paulie. „Ale Moretti s šéfem za sebou měli nějaký společný kšefty. Výměnnej obchod, něco takovýho.“ Víc toho z nich v tu chvíli nedostal, a dozvěděl se jen tolik, že Moretti byl šéfem jedné rodiny v Empire Bay, že v Empire Bay už nějakou dobu zuřila válka a nyní byl Moretti mrtvý. Jeho vlastní lidé mu do auta nastrčili bombu. Tommy měl pocit, že nějakou takovou zprávu kdesi v novinách zahlédl, ale nevěnoval jí pozornost; dění v Empire Bay se mu nezdálo podstatné. Nyní zjišťoval, jak naivní byla jeho představa o síti kontaktů mezi rodinami.</p><p>Salieri jim pouze oznámil, že don Moretti byl „dobrej chlap“ – byznys nicméně musel běžet dál. Bylo třeba zjistit, co je zač nový boss, a jaká je jeho představa o budoucí spolupráci. V Empire Bay patrně panovalo stejné přesvědčení, protože brzy přišla nabídka setkání zástupců nového dona s lidmi dona Salieriho. Sam se okamžitě nabídl jako vyjednávač za jejich stranu. Tom se jeho odhodlání musel pousmát. Měl pocit, že od jejich nepovedeného výletu do přírody se Trapani snažil ze všech sil ukázat své schopnosti, snad aby všichni zapomněli na jeho nešťastnou úlohu a zranění při poslední větší akci. Sam je nicméně téměř ledabyle přibral k sobě se slovy „Tihle dva půjdou se mnou“, a z jeho slov nebylo jasné, jestli je to projev touhy potrestat je za to, že z minulé akce vyšli líp než on, nebo důvěry.</p><p>„<em>Pozdravujte je ode mě, chlapci</em>,“ vyprovodil se Salieri a pokynul jim doutníkem. V jeho hlase byl patrný smutek, kterého si Tom okamžitě všiml. Koneckonců, jestli byla pravda, že se moci nyní ujal ten, kdo nechal starého dona odstranit, stěží je mohl Salieri posílat jednat s takovými lidmi s lehkým srdcem.</p><p>Nyní byli na cestě ke smluvenému místu setkání; Tom se Samem a Pauliem v jednom autě a tři další chlapi v druhém. Nic se nemělo pokazit – ale Tom už znal tahle planá ujištění. Měl bouchačku a modlil se, aby dnešní akce byla náhradou za tu zpropadenou farmu před pár měsíci. Přesto si uvědomoval svou vlastní nervozitu, kterou si nedokázal zcela vysvětlit. Možná to byla nejistota spojená s cestou za město, s níž neměl nejlepší zkušenosti. Aspoň že to počasí bylo lepší.</p><p>„Párkrát jsme s jejich lidma dělali,“ odpověděl Paulie, který si zjevně užíval pocit informovaného a zasvěceného.</p><p>„Co dělají tady, když jsou z Empire Bay?“ Tommy stále nespouštěl oči ze silnice před nimi.</p><p>„Dali dohromady dobrou síť kontaktů tady na severu a v Kanadě. Zlanařili spoustu lidí, co to tady znají – v Lost Heaven, Chicagu… Ale nemůžou dělat všechno. Tak nechají nás vozit chlast přes hranice a pak si ho jen přeberou. Samozřejmě je to všechno domluvený, podíly, objem a tak. Do toho já zase nevidim,“ zakončil Paul.</p><p>„My ten chlast taky nevozíme sami,“ upozornil ho Tom.</p><p>„Jasně že ne. Oni mají nás, my máme svoje lidi. Každej udělá svůj kousek cesty, každej si vezme trochu zboží a podílu, a nakonec část zboží skončí i v Empire Bay.“</p><p>„Tenhle byznys je tak výhodnej, že se na něm může podílet tolik lidí a všichni zbohatnou,“ vložil se do vysvětlování Sam ze zadního sedadla.</p><p>„Pořád mi to ale přijde jako velká laskavost, ne? Proč je Salieri prostě nenechá,ať si tohle dělají sami?“</p><p>„Starý kamarádství,“ Paulie pokrčil rameny. „S Morettim byli jedna ruka.“</p><p>Sam nespokojeně mlaskl a zavrtěl hlavou. „Blbost. V Empire Bay je přístav, a když Morello nepustí bosse k přístavu tady, musí hledat jinde. My máme blízko do Kanady a k whiskey, Moretti měl zajištěnej import a export z přístavu. Když si dáš dvě a dvě dohromady, vidíš, že s takovýma podmínkama si mohli skvěle padnout do noty a spolupracovat. Každej má svoje zdroje a svoje postupy, ale když to dají dohromady, podělí se a navzájem vyplatí, můžou z toho profitovat všichni.“</p><p>„A co se stane teď?“</p><p>„To se teprve uvidí.“ Sam se zase spokojeně opřel dozadu o opěradlo.</p><p>„To sem přijedou takovou dálku jen kvůli setkání?“</p><p>„Pokud chtěj udělat dobrej dojem a působit seriózně…“</p><p>„A ten novej don?“</p><p>„Ten bude někde zalezlej,“ odvětil Paulie. „Přece by neriskoval takovýhle výlety. Musej si urovnat svý město. Tady budou jen zástupci.“</p><p>„A tohle se děje pokaždý?“</p><p>„Moc se vyptáváš, Tome,“ povzdechl si Sam. „Tohle tě nikdo nenaučí. To jsou věci, kterých si musíš všímat sám a postupně si z nich udělat obrázek.“</p><p>„Dělá si jen prdel,“ uklidňoval ho hned Paulie. „Moretti byl důležitej partner mimo město, proto je třeba zjistit, co jsou zač ti noví.“</p><p>Tom pokýval hlavou. Tolik si samozřejmě dokázal domyslet. „Nemůže se zase něco posrat jako posledně?“ Tahle otázka zajímala Toma se všeho nejvíc. Byl si plně vědom toho, že Sam a Paulie mu ani při nejlepších úmyslech nebudou schopni na sto procent zaručit hladký průběh akce, na druhou stranu se zoufale snažil vymyslet něco, co by akci mohlo pokazit. Nešlo o zboží, neměli s sebou nic cenného, a předpokládal, že ani empirebayská výprava by neměla být cílem nějakého útoku či sabotáže. Šlo čistě o setkání, které si na jejich straně vzal na starost Sam. Pokud mělo jít o formalitu, mohli by být během hodiny určitě hotoví. Jeho pak čekala cesta za Sárou – doufal jenom, že součástí vyjednávání neměl být i nějaký přátelský výlet do <em>Blue Tropics</em> nebo podobného podniku, který by Paulie mohl považovat za hodný ukázání vzácným hostům.</p><p>Okamžitě si po své téměř řečnické otázce všiml změny atmosféry v autě. Dovedl si představit Samův nasupený výraz; poslední akci nechoval v dobrých vzpomínkách.</p><p>„No to rozhodně ne. Takovou smůlu už mít nemůžeme.“</p><p>„A vy víte, s kým přesně se máme setkat?“</p><p>„Měli by být dva. Plus možná řidič, nějaký gorily a tak.“ Pak se Paulie tajemně usmál a znovu se obrátil dozadu na Sama. „Víš kdo by tam mohl být? Eddie.“</p><p>Zezadu se ozvalo jen tiché „Kristepane.“</p><p>„Kdo je Eddie?“ Tom se zběžně ohlédl, aby alespoň na okamžik zachytil nějaký náznak v Samově tváři – a Samova tvář prozrazovala pouze tiché utrpení.</p><p>„Eddie je taková hlavní spojka. Zná to tady jak svý boty. Občas vedl ty jejich výpravy, když jeli přebírat zboží.“ Paulieho úsměv byl ale pořád příliš široký na to, aby tohle bylo <em>všechno</em>.</p><p>„Je to magor,“ doplnil ho suše Sam. „Ten idiot si myslí, že sem jezdí na dovolenou. Když jsou tady lidi z dalších rodin, chápeš, kvůli byznysu, tak nechceš, aby se jim něco stalo. A tenhleten idiot dělá všechno proto, aby tady chcípnul. A <em>někdo</em> – “ Významně si odkašlal s pohledem zabodnutým do Paulieho ramene, „ – dělá všechno proto, aby mu pomohl.“</p><p>Tom se neubránil pobavenému úsměvu. Věčné popichování mezi jeho dvěma kolegy bylo občas na hranici snesitelnosti, ale stále se díky němu dozvídal víc a víc informací. „Je to pravda?“</p><p>„Prostě jsme se trochu pobavili,“ odporoval Paulie. „Eddie je dobrej chlap.“</p><p>„Tohle je přesně důvod, Tome, proč Paulie nemůže přesuny chlastu a tyhle jednání vést sám,“ pokračoval Sam ve svém kázání. „Kdyby Paulie jednal s tímhletím Eddiem o předání zásilky, tak se zítra ráno ti dva probudí někde na lodi na Kubu a šéfové tu rozpoutají válku.“ Trochu se uklidnil a založil si ruce na prsou. „Eddieho taky nenechají jednat za rodinu, je to jen malá ryba. Vždycky s sebou má někoho s mozkem, nikdy nikoho nenechají, aby sem jel sám. Navíc kdo ví, jestli je vůbec naživu, jestli se začali uvnitř rodiny mordovat navzájem…“</p><p>„Proč by ho zabíjeli, když je jen malá ryba?“ opáčil Paulie.</p><p>„Protože je snadnej terč, Paulie. K čemu máš tu věc na krku?“</p><p>„No dobře, dobře, ale nebylo by zbytečný zbavovat se někoho jako je on? Zvlášť když to má tady zmáknutý a vyzná se v byznyse – “</p><p>Tom se pousmál a zavrtěl hlavou nad jejich vášnivou debatou. Nakonec, možná opravdu neměl čeho se obávat. Pozemek, kde se měli setkat, hlídali jejich chlapi, a jestli ti z Empire Bay s sebou nevezmou celou po zuby ozbrojenou armádu, neměli by se ocitnout v nevýhodné pozici. K čemu by navíc lidem z Empire Bay bylo naprosto nepromyšleně zabít pár lidí z Lost Heaven? Nedávalo by to smysl, ničeho by tím nedosáhli.</p><p>Již klidněji vydechl a dál poslouchal rozčileně přeskakující hlas Paulieho a poučené, klidné odpovědi Sama.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>„Eddie?!“</p><p>Mladší z obou mužů, kteří postávali u zaparkovaného osvětleného auta a kouřili, okamžitě zvedl hlavu a hledal, odkud ten překvapený polovýkřik přišel.</p><p>„Paulie!“</p><p>Tom potlačil smích, když ve světle reflektorů aut viděl Paulieho popoběhnout vstříc čekající dvojici. Teprve pak si všimnul dalšího auta zaparkovaného bez rozsvícených světel hned vedle, a čtyř postav postávajících v stínu, patrně strážců. Hlas v jeho hlavě ho varoval, aby byl na pozoru, kdoví, co se tady mohlo semlít. Ale ti dva chlapi, co očividně čekali na ně, neměli v rukou zbraně – a Tom si byl jistý, že než by pro ně sáhli, bylo by pozdě.</p><p>Paulie svého starého známého objal jednou rukou kolem ramen a políbil na tvář vspontánním gestu přátelství; druhý z obou návštěvníků se ale netvářil příliš nadšeně.</p><p>„Pan Trapani?“ zeptal se věcně, zahodiv nedopalek cigarety.</p><p>„Ano, to jsem já.“ Sam k němu přistoupil a potřásli si rukama. Tom se držel vzadu, připraven sáhnout po pistoli, jakmile by to bylo nutné. Věděl, že mají za zadkem ještě svoje chlapy, a že skutečné riziko je minimální – přestřelka by nedávala smysl, nedokázal přijít na jediný důvod, proč by se jí měli snažit vyvolat. Z předchozích zkušeností ale věděl, že se ne vždycky lze spoléhat na rozum.</p><p>„Carlo mě sem poslal – “ začal Eddie, trochu příliš hlasitě na to, aby to bylo určeno pouze Pauliemu, a trochu příliš žoviálně na to, aby tón jeho hlasu odpovídal realitě tajného nočního setkání na odlehlém místě.</p><p>„Drž tu svojí zkurvenou hubu, Eddie,“ přerušil ho druhý muž. „<em>Rocco Pizzuto</em>,“ představil se, zatímco stále svíral a třásl Samovou rukou. „Don Falcone vás nechává pozdravovat.“</p><p>Tomovy oči rozpoznaly ve tmě, rozprostírající se za hranicí prostoru osvětleného reflektory automobilů, další vozidlo. Tohle se však značně lišilo od dvou nenápadně tmavých, obyčejných aut empirebayské posádky – muselo se jednat o zbrusu nové, moderní auto, zářivě světlé – přimhouřil oči, a snažil se rozpoznat nějaké další specifické součásti vozu.</p><p>„Don Salieri si velmi váží vaší cesty,“ opětoval zdvořilosti Sam.</p><p>„Chápeme, že smrt dona Morettiho byla možná překvapením – Don Falcone nicméně zastává názor, že je třeba oprostit se od sentimentálních vazeb minulosti a soustředit se na budoucnost obchodu.“</p><p>„To je rozumný.“</p><p>Tom pečlivě sledoval Roccův obličej. Něco se mu na tom chlapovi nezdálo. Vypadal slizce, jako by ani polovinu věcí, co říká, nepovažoval za pravdivé, a celá jeho konverzace se Samem se mu tak jevila komicky strojená a nepřesvědčivá. Oproti tomu Eddie, o kterém předtím vyprávěl Paul, působil naprosto otevřeně a přátelsky. Možná to byla jen síla Paulieho hlasu a přesvědčení, které jej přinutili dívat se na Eddieho jiným pohledem – ale ten chlap se mu zamlouval daleko víc než Rocco. Pro jistotu si poupravil kabát a jednu ruku nechal pokrčenou a připravenou k okamžitému hmatu po zbrani.</p><p>„Don Falcone nemá v úmyslu přerušovat staré styky, které byly výhodné pro obě strany,“ pokračoval Rocco s rukama doširoka rozevřenýma, jako by se v tomto přiznání naplno odhaloval a neměl co skrývat. Tommymu se na něm stále něco nezdálo – možná to byl ten strojený způsob, jakým se teď vyjadřoval, v kontrastu s naprosto hulvátským okřiknutím Eddieho. „Velmi dobře zná staré dohody a je ochotný navázat na dřívější obchod. Jeho hlavním zájmem je udržení severních cest otevřených pro obchod s Empire Bay.“</p><p>„Jsem si jistý, že Don Salieri nebude proti. Za příslušný podíl – “</p><p>„Samozřejmě.“ Rocco vycenil zuby pod svým tmavým knírem v pokusu o úsměv. „Don Falcone přebírá veškeré závazky, jaké rodina ctila. Zároveň bych vás chtěl ujistit, že mezi ním a donem Vincim došlo k urovnání sporů o <em>náš</em> přístav. Jako důkaz své vděčnosti – a nabídky přátelství – prosím, přijměte – “ Ukázal na smetanově bílý automobil, kterého si Tom všiml dříve. „<em>Mercedes Benz 770</em>. Přímo z Německa. Dovezené do Empire Bay. Jen jeden z příkladů zboží, které je možné získat – “</p><p>Sam nehnul ani brvou. „Ať ho někdo z vašich chlapů nastartuje.“</p><p>Roccův úsměv se změnil v úšklebek. „Takhle se tady chováte k lidem, kteří nabízejí přátelství?“ Rozhlédl se po ostatních, zatímco Samův kamenný výraz v tváři zůstal neměnný. „No tak, ty hovado, pohni prdelí,“ procedil s hlavou lehce otočenou směrem k Eddiemu.</p><p>Tom si vyměnil významný pohled s Pauliem. Ani jemu se patrně nelíbilo Roccovo jednání, nicméně oba chápali, že jim nepřísluší se do toho vměšovat. Eddie poslušně popoběhl k odstavenému autu, nastoupil do něj a nastartoval, před zraky všech přítomných popojel těch pár metrů blíže a zase zastavil. Žádný výbuch, žádné nečekané vzplanutí.</p><p>Sam spokojeně pokýval hlavou. „Výborně.“</p><p>Tom tušil, že prověření bezpečnosti auta bylo více demonstrací než skutečnou zkouškou důvěryhodnosti jejich přátel. Obezřetnosti nebylo nikdy dost, smůla posledních měsíců to ukázala, ale bezdůvodný masakr na pozemku Salieriho rodiny by byl jen těžko ospravedlnitelným činem. Leda že by se jednalo o tajnou dohodu s Morellem – kdo ví, třeba se nový don v Empire Bay rozhodl vyměnit své obchodní spojky na severu –</p><p>„Ralphovi vylezou voči z důlků,“ poznamenal Paulie k autu, a Tomovy ponuré myšlenky byly ty tam. „Takovou káru ještě neviděl.“</p><p>„Pravá kvalita,“ poznamenal Eddie, který ho zaslechl při vystupování z auta, a zabouchl za sebou dveře. „V Německu se tím vozej – “</p><p>„Drž kurva hubu,“ okřikl ho Rocco.</p><p>Sam k němu přistoupil blíž. "<em>Rocco</em>," promluvil ledovým hlasem, který Tom už tak dobře znal a který Sam nasadil pokaždé, kdy chtěl nějakou myšlenku skutečně podtrhnout a nenechat adresovaného na pochybách, s kým jedná. „Nevím, na co jste zvyklí v Empire Bay.“ Mluvil pomalu, jako by Rocco potřeboval vedení při chápání slov. „Tady se patrně řídíme jinými pravidly,“ odmlčel se a pokrčil rameny. „Není třeba se neustále uchylovat k nadávkám, ne?“</p><p><em> Jako by mluvil Salieri </em> , napadlo Toma. Ale byl rád. Roccův přístup se mu nezamlouval, a to Eddieho na rozdíl od Paula a Sama ani neznal. Ale ani ten nejposlednější voják by si nezasloužil, aby se k němu <em>capo</em> choval takhle, zvlášť před dalšími lidmi. Musel uznat, že Sam v jeho očích stoupl. Vlastně se mu zdálo, že jeho neprostupná chladnost, která ho v prvních dnech jejich známosti trochu děsila, skrývala srdce člověka, kterému nebyl lhostejný osud ostatních. Tom si nedokázal vybavit, že by se Sam někdy navážel do Ralpha. A ta záležitost s tou holkou z bordelu – jakkoliv se na ní snažil nemyslet – ho jen utvrzovala v přesvědčení, že Sam Trapani měl nějaké city, a kromě smyslu pro povinnost i smysl pro morálku.</p><p>„To mi nikdo neřekl, že jste tady takový citlivky,“ zabručel Rocco. Tenhle tón hlasu k němu seděl mnohem víc než vzletné a strojené fráze o nabízeném přátelství. „Ten kretén to ví, že si z něj dělám prdel – “</p><p>„Don bude vděčný,“ přerušil ho Sam hlasem, který nepřipouštěl námitky, „za váš dar.“</p><p>Tom konečně spustil svoji ruku, kterou měl dosud připravenou k rychlému tasení zbraně, volně podél těla. Dneska to vypadalo na skutečnou rutinu bez nepříjemných překvapení.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>„To je parchant!“ utrousil Paulie, když se jejich noví <em>přátelé</em> z Empire Bay rozloučili a naskládali se do svých dvou aut, zanechávajíc darovaný mercedes na odvezení jim. „Co je ten Rocco vůbec zač? Nikdy dřív tady nebyl.“</p><p>„Nerozčiluj se,“ klidnil ho Sam a sledoval, jak se světla dvou odjíždějících aut pohybují ve tmě. „Jestli je jedna ruka s tím jejich novým donem – “</p><p>„A co že se sebou nechá Eddie takhle zametat?“ zeptal se Tom. „Kdyby s náma takhle jednal Sam – “</p><p>Sam povytáhl obočí, jako by čekal na zakončení toho prohlášení, ale to už Paulie odpovídal na předchozí otázku:</p><p>„Třeba proto se tady vždycky tak zřídil, když tu za prdelí neměl tohohle buzeranta.“</p><p>„Nebo proto, že ho někdo tahá do <em>Blue Tropics</em>,“ opáčil Sam. „Divím se, že přežil to vraždění. Dva roky městský války a pak ještě vnitřní konflikt.“ Mezi řečí mávl na opodál postávající suitu jejich chlapů a naznačil jim, že můžou nastoupit do auta. „Asi se drží správných lidí.“</p><p>Paulie souhlasně přikyvoval. „Drží se při zemi, moc nevystrkuje hlavu. Nemá velký ambice.“</p><p>„Tak proto si tak rozumíte?“</p><p>„Jo, to asi jo.“ Paulie se zadíval do tmy, v níž zmizela auta návštěvníků. Nechtěl nad tím moc přemýšlet, ale vtíravá myšlenka mu nahlodávala mysl teď stejně jako při posledním setkání. Viděli se naposledy? Nikdy se tomu nemohl ubránit, ani po těch letech. „Doufám, že nám se válka vyhne.“</p><p>„Pokud si Morello nezačne nic velkýho…“</p><p>„Ne, já myslím i vnitřní. Co je ten Falcone za člověka, když dokáže zabít vlastního bosse?“</p><p>Chvíli bylo ticho. Přestože jejich poslání skončilo úspěšně, převládla tíživá atmosféra.</p><p>„Tak pojďte,“ promluvil konečně Sam. „Vrátíme se.“ Pak se obrátil k Tomovi. „Ty máš na starost ten mercedes.“</p><p>A poplácal ho po rameni.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sam má pocit, že je morálně na výši nad Roccem, protože se k Pauliemu a Tomovi nechová jako k hovnům, ale na druhou stranu...není mu přece jen trochu podobný? Paulie by si určitě dovedl postěžovat na nejednu urážku...<br/>Nicméně přestava mladýho Eddieho Scarpy s Pauliem na nočním flámu by vystačila na samostatnou povídku.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1951</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1951</strong>
</p><p>Carlův dům byl opět v obležení aut a chlapů s bouchačkama a obojí silně narušovalo jeho podobu honosného, ale klidného sídla. Eddie věděl, že Carlo poslal manželku s dětmi někam na dovolenou, a že situace ve městě začínala až příliš připomínat poslední přípravy před válkou. Vůbec se mu tahle nová situace nezamlouvala, zvlášť když neměl tušení, proč k ní vlastně došlo. Na jaře se jim včasným úderem podařilo zastavit Clementeho dřív, než bylo pozdě, a najednou bylo pozdě a Empire Bay bylo vzhůru nohama, aniž by někdo věděl proč.</p><p>„Jak je, chlapi?“ zeptal se ostrahy, která zastavila jeho auto ještě před bránou ke zběžné prohlídce jeho vozu. Chlapi se se netvářili přátelsky, ani nadšeně, a Eddie tušil, že jediná upřímná odpověď by byla ‚<em>Na hovno‘</em>. I tihle vojáci ze změnili; čistky v průběhu let znamenaly, že jen málokdo z nich zažil Carla jako <em>caporegime</em>, a Carlo Falcone pro ně nebyl obyčejný smrtelník, ale někdo, koho musejí zuby nehty bránit proti všemu a proti všem, <em>velkej šéf</em>, kvůli kterému sice nasraně, ale věrně postávají v noci v zahradním domku nebo u příjezdové cesty k jeho vile.</p><p>„Pan Falcone je u sebe v pracovně, Eddie,“ informoval ho jeden z chlapů s brokovnicí.</p><p>Eddie nikdy nevyžadoval přehnané projevy úcty. Nikdo ho nemusel oslovovat „pane Scarpa“, nikdo si před ním nemusel sedat na zadek. Od toho tady nebyl. Přátelsky prohodil pár slov s kýmkoliv, kdo zrovna byl poblíž, ať už to byl Carlův řidič nebo bodyguard, nabídl jim cigaretu a povyprávěl pár historek ze života, z nichž se jen pár zakládalo na pravdě. Měl díky tomu pocit, že ho aspoň viděli rádi. Nepokřikoval po nich, jaký jsou to hovada, a nedovolil by si někomu dát facku – od toho tu byli jiní. <em>Bývali</em>. Teď už <em>nebyli</em>.</p><p>„Díky.“</p><p>Napětí ve vzduchu by se dalo krájet. Jakmile začal šéf posílat rodinný příslušníky do bezpečí do jiných měst, bylo jasné, že nikoho nečekají dobré časy.</p><p>Carlo skutečně čekal v pracovně, jejíž dveře také hlídali dva ozbrojenci, a prohlížel si nějaké listy usazen u svého stolu. „Ach, Eddie – posaď se.“ Pokynul k jednomu z pohodlných křesel před jeho stolem. „Máme tady průserů nad hlavu,“ začal zpříma a mávl rukou k papírům na stole. „A zítra jedu pryč.“</p><p>Eddie strávil většinu včerejšího odpoledne zařizováním věcí spojených s Carlovou cestou na setkání rodin mimo město a instruováním chlapů, co měli zůstat; věděl, že věci nevypadají zrovna růžově. Včerejší vražda Tomasina v <em>Lincoln Parku</em> jím otřásla, ani ne tak kvůli tomu, že Henry byl jeden z nich, ale proto, že se odehrála za bílého dne uprostřed nejznámějšího parku ve městě, kde to celé dny žilo, kde se setkávali lidé, kde se prodávaly hot dogy a leštiči bot se předháněli ve svých nabídkách. Brutalita vraždy, kterou mohl odhadovat z fotografií, co mu Carlo včera ukázal, byla už jen definitivní tečkou za jakoukoliv nadějí na klidný závěr roku. Eddie měl dost práce s tím, aby ty parádně vyvedené fotografie nepozvracel, když viděl rozsekané tělo; přitom to byl on, kdo ten den ráno Henrymu vyhrožoval, jak mu vystřelí mozek z hlavy, pokud se bude plést do obchodu s heroinem. Jenže on se znal a věděl, že by to <em>neudělal</em>, byly to roky, co se někomu díval přímo do očí a u toho zmáčkl spoušť; a střílet na někoho z auta nebo při přepadení bylo něco jiného. Teď měl na takové akce svoje lidi.</p><p>Jenže pak se všechno posralo. Někdo vystřílel půlku Číňanů a Carlo musel začít jednat s Vincim. Proto ta plánovaná schůzka mimo město – a proto všechna opatření.</p><p>„Musíš z Vita a Joea dostat co nejvíc – jestli někdo ví o tom, co Henry dělal, tak jsou to ti dva. A jestli jsou v něčem namočený – “ Věta zůstala výhružně nedokončena.</p><p>Eddie beze slova přikyvoval. Svíravý pocit na hrudi ho neopouštěl, čekal, až se Carlo zmíní o jeho roli při přibrání Tomasina k rodině. Carlo ale místo toho vstal od stolu. „Nějaký chlapy beru s sebou. A chci, abys měl u sebe někoho na ochranu. Všude a pořád. A někdo ať hlídá tvůj dům, dvacet čtyři hodin denně.“<b></b></p><p>Eddie slyšel, jak Carlo u postranního stolku otevírá skleněnou karafu s whiskey – <em>doufal</em>, že to bude whiskey – a hází led do skleničky; zaposlouchal se víc do cinkaní skla a chrastění ledu než jeho slov.</p><p>„…až se vrátím, nechci tu najít větší bordel než teď.“</p><p>Carlo přešel k němu a postavil na stůl sklenici na whiskey. Místo měděně zbarvené tekutiny v ní byl jen led se sodovkou. Významně ji přisunul blíž k Eddiemu, zatímco sám svíral v ruce starý dobrý <em>old fashioned </em>drink. „<em>Na zdraví</em>.“ Jeho gesto bylo více než jasné. Napil se, zatímco neúprosně sledoval přes okraj sklenice svého underbosse. Eddie zvedl svou sklenici se sodou, cítil se přitom hůř, než kdyby mu Carlo dal kartáč.</p><p>„Žádný pitomosti,“ pokračoval Falcone, vraceje se na své místo. „Ten svůj podnik nezavírej, ať si nikdo nemyslí, že jsme podělaný strachy. Ale nechoď tam. Ani nikdo z chlapů. Ve <em>Falconu</em> bude posílená ochranka a nechci, abys tam chlastal jako poslední a sám.“</p><p>Byla to naprosto logická úvaha, související s bezpečností, ale Eddie v tom cítil i trochu opovržení nad spojitostí <em>chlastat </em>a <em>sám</em>. Věděl, že Carlo se patrně nyní víc obává toho, že by se v takovém případě mohl stát obětí atentátu, zbloudilé kulky na cestě k autu, anebo únosu, ale znělo to, jako by do těch slov vměstnal veškerou svou nechuť k jeho chlastání z posledních let. Znali se dvacet let a těch důvodů, které mu Eddie dával k promluvě do duše nebo aspoň napomenutí byla spousta, Carlo jim ale zpočátku nevěnoval pozornost. Chlastající voják byl sice problém, ale v případě, že by zlozvyk překročil únosnou mez, která zvlášť v jejich okruhu byla obzvlášť vysoká, dalo se všechno řešit klidně a tiše, bez větších komplikací. Takové věci se stávali. Někdo si pustil pusu na špacír, někdo vyžvanil všechny kšefty svojí milence, někdo se pokusil na vlastní pěst udělat nějaký ten postranní kšeftík – a všechny tyto přešlapy se daly řešit poměrně snadno. Chastající <em>capo</em> už mohl být větší problém, a s růstem zodpovědnosti za další podniky a další lidi rostla míra Carlovy netrpělivosti. Nestaral se o to, co kde nějaký poslední nimral podělal při akci, dokud všechno šlapalo, nezajímaly jej problémy a osobní životy jednotlivých členů. Jenže když šlo do tuhého, bylo třeba se mít na pozoru a všechno a všechny prověřit; začínaje odshora.</p><p>Eddie se cítil skoro provinile, když usrkával sodu ze svojí sklenice. Věděl, že staví Carla do špatné situace – ale nebyla to jeho vina, že se dostal až sem. On nešplhal po namaštěné tyči funkcí a zastávaných pozic, nelíbal Carlovi nohy za každým slovem, neosonoval spiknutí a nerozdmýchával spory mezi frakcemi, nepodkopával jeho autoritu a nevyhledával pozornost. <em>Doprdele, on dělal jen svojí práci</em>. A věděl že Carlo si toho váží. Když se před rokem pokusil Rocco převzít velení násilím a nechal postřílet Carlovu ochranku a pár lidí, co zrovna byli kolem, a pokusil se zabít samotného Falconeho, a s ním i Eddieho a další z těch, které považoval za beznadějně loajální Falconemu a tedy nežádoucí pro jeho budoucí plány, Falcone z toho vyvázl jen se zraněním.</p><p>Možná to byl šok ze zranění a zrady někoho, koho znal tak dlouho – ale Carlo se mu tehdy pevně zadíval do očí a řekl „<em>Ty seš jeden z posledních, kdo mi zbyl</em>“, a Eddie věděl, že má pravdu. Nebylo mezi nimi už moc těch, kdo by si pamatovali Falconeho jako kápa dona Morettiho, sžíraného ambicemi a neustále hledajícího způsob, jak se starému šéfovi zavděčit, jak se ukázat, jak předvést své schopnosti. Všechno tohle jej nakonec dovedlo k přesvědčení, že on je schopnější a způsobilejší. Eddie nikdy takové ambice neměl. Atentát na Morettiho a Falconeho nástup k moci přijal jako fakt – „senilní dědek“, jak Carlo v posledních týdnech před vraždou o Morettim mluvil, byl pryč, a přišel Carlo, se kterým ho pojila společná práce, zkušenosti a podstatně menší věkový rozdíl. Carlo si s ním rád zašel na skleničku, nedělal přílišné rozdíly v jejich pozicích v rodině. To přišlo až časem, jak se jejich řady rozrůstaly a s tím přicházely i problémy. Teď už by si jen tak s jedním ze svých kápů na skleničku nezašel. Časy se změnily, a pokus o jeho zavraždění jej jen utvrdil v přesvědčení, že kamarádíčkování – ani s vlastními – se nevyplácí. Když tehdy po svém zranění ležel bezmocně na lůžku ovázaný od pasu až ke krku, možná poprvé naplno ocenil Scarpovu loajalitu. Rocco za svůj nezdařený pokus o převrat zaplatil životem, a jeho povinnosti celkem logicky připadly Eddiemu. I to mu Falcone oznámil z lůžka. Eddieho tehdy zamrazilo až v konečcích prstů. „<em>Ty seš jeden z posledních, kdo mi zbyl</em>,“ vyjadřovalo jak důvěru ke starému příteli, tak zklamání ostatními. Možná i zoufalství. Ti dřívější, ti, kteří se zdáli vhodnější na pozici underbosse, zklamali. Téměř všichni ti staří známí, se kterými Carlo ještě pašoval chlast z Kanady a vysmíval se prohibici, se postupně ukazovali jako závistiví, přehnaně ambiciózní, nespokojení a hladoví po vlastním úspěchu. <em>A co jinýho bys chtěl, Carlo? Jak ses dostal k moci ty</em>? napadlo Eddieho nejednou.</p><p>Ale jen sklonil hlavu, poděkoval za důvěru, večer se opil v baru a druhý den se pustil do práce.</p><p>Falcone od onoho pokusu o atentát v <em>Garden of Eden</em> ten podnik nenavštívil, a zdálo se, že pojal nechuť ke všemu, co mu dobu před atentátem připomínalo. Jakoukoliv nezodpovědnost, přehnané večírky a flámování s prostitutkami sice přecházel bez poznámek, ale jeho pohled a výraz tváře mluvily za vše. Když Eddiemu nenalil alkohol, bylo v tom víc výmluvnosti, než kdyby mu pět minut kázal o nebezpečí, které by pro rodinu mohlo představovat jeho chlastání.</p><p>„Co náš obchod?“ zeptal se pak Carlo věcně a usadil se zpět na své místo za stolem.</p><p>„Všichni jsou na pozoru. Žádný důkazy by se neměly najít – Vinci si může kecat, jak chce.“</p><p>„A náš kontakt v Miami?“</p><p>„Ne. Ten už <em>určitě</em> nic neřekne.“ Nemusel zmiňovat nic víc; o kontakt v Miami bylo postaráno, a Carlo to chápal.</p><p>„V tom případě na nás nic nemají.“</p><p>„Pokud něco neměli už dřív.“</p><p>Falcone pokýval hlavou a napil se. „S Vincim to urovnám, to nebude problém. Nebude se srát do novýho obchodu, už měl svých problémů dost – nějak se vyrovnáme. Může si vzít podíl – určitě mu přestanou drogy vadit, jakmile mu půjdou peníze. Ale s Číňanama se jednat nedá.“</p><p>„Je těžký s nima vůbec navázat kontakt – “ připustil Eddie. „Nechci tam teď posílat nikoho z našich – zvlášť jestli si myslej, že můžeme za ten masakr.“</p><p>„A teď tu máme tohle,“ poklepal Carlo na papíry na svém stole. „Musíš se o to postarat ještě dneska. Pamatuješ si na naše přátele ze severu?“</p><p>„Odkud přesně?“</p><p>„Lost Heaven.“</p><p>Eddie se zamyslel a pak hvízdl. „To už je let…“</p><p>„Máme pro ně vyřídit jednu laskavost.“</p><p>Eddie ještě stále zíral do prázdna – Lost Heaven, tam párkrát byl, ale to bylo ještě za prohibice, pak slyšel o konfliktu ve městě, o pádu letadla s někým významným od nich; víc nevěděl, a na nic se neptal. „O co jde?“</p><p>„Našli tu svojí krysu.“</p><p>„Jakou krysu?“</p><p>Carlo netrpělivě mávl rukou. „Toho parchanta co v osmatřicátým – “ Pak se zarazil. „Ah, v <em>osmatřicátým</em>.“</p><p>Eddie pokrčil rameny a téměř omluvně se pousmál. Osmatřicátej nebyl dobrej rok, tehdy šel do vězení. Možná proto nevěděl o dění venku a o kryse. Carlo si to uvědomil až teď.</p><p>„To mohli stáhnout s sebou i nás,“ poznamenal, napůl jen tak sám pro sebe. Pak podal papíry Eddiemu. „Thomas Angelo. Má teď jiný jméno, ale tohle je on.“ Eddie zběžně přelétl očima papír a k němu připnuté fotografie. „Nepotkal ses s ním někdy? Dělal pro ně v době, kdy jsi jezdil na sever.“</p><p>Eddie sledoval jednotlivé nepříliš povedené fotografie. Na nich byl postarší muž s knírkem, jak nastupuje do taxíku, stojí před domem nebo při rozhovoru s nějakou ženou. Jméno mu nic neříkalo, ale za svůj život slyšel a zapomněl už tolik jmen, že se mohl jen splést, a ani obličej se mu nezdál povědomý, jenže jak moc se mohl změnit muž na útěku za posledních téměř dvacet let? Na fotografiích se opakovaly záběry taxíku a Eddiemu trvalo nějakou chvíli, než si uvědomil, že se jedná o fotografie pořízené v Empire Bay. „On je tady?“</p><p>„Dostal novou identitu a teď tady taxikaří. To je vrchol – Vozí tu prdele lidem, co ani neví….“</p><p>Eddie svraštil obočí a snažil se vzpomenout si, jestli někdy toho muže z fotografií viděl.</p><p>„Musí být pod ochranou, ale stejně ho našli. Je to na nás,“ pokračoval Carlo. „Bydlí v Greenfieldu, v tom domě na obrázku. Oak Street.“</p><p>„Máme se o něj postarat?“ zeptal se Eddie a prohlížel si další informace k fotografiím. <em>Thomas Angelo, jedenapadesátiletej chlap, co se víc než deset let skrývá před spravedlností</em>. „Co přesně udělal?“</p><p>„Namočil se do nějakýho kšeftu mimo rodinu a pak všechny udal. Asi aby si zachránil prdel. Prakticky celá rodina šla do vězení, pár z nich dostalo křeslo. Svědčil i u soudu. Mluvil o všem. O alkoholu z Kanady, o kradených autech, o podmáznutých politicích... A pak ho zdekovali."</p><p>Pro Eddieho byl rok 1938 rokem vězení, nic jiného tehdy neexistovalo. O to víc jej rozčilovaly kusé informace. Měl pocit, že by si na Lost Heaven měl pamatovat, jenže od té doby uplynulo tolik let, potkal tolik lidí, a všechny tyhle chvilkové kontakty následně úspěšně zapomínal ve snaze ochránit sám sebe před přílišnou citovostí i je samotné před vyzrazením. Těch měst na severu a rodin, skrz které se dostávali k chlastu, bylo víc, a všechno se pořád měnilo. A s alkoholem se už dávno takhle nekšeftovalo. Už nepotřeboval znát podrobně všechna místa setkávání a předávání. Kontakty byly nové, stejně jako pašovaný artikl.</p><p>„Trvalo to roky, než se jim podařilo dát dohromady nějakou skupinu venku," pokračoval Falcone. „A teď žádají pomstu.“</p><p>Eddie si prohlížel fotografie. Jedna žena se na některých z nich opakovala. „Je tady se <em>svojí</em> rodinou?“ zeptal se automaticky. </p><p>„Měl manželku a dceru, taky zmizely, takže budou s ním."</p><p>„Jo, to tak vypadá – “ Teprve po chvíli si Eddie uvědomil ten minulý čas. <em>Měl </em>manželku a dceru. Pro Carla byl ten chlap už dávno mrtvej.</p><p>„Musíš se o to postarat ještě dneska, Eddie. Jestli ho pořád hlídají, určitě si brzo všimnou, že se kolem něj stahuje smyčka. A pak ho můžou poslat na druhej konec Států."</p><p>Eddie se stále probíral fotografiemi. Ten chlap vypadal tak obyčejně, jako nějaký prodavač v novinovém stánku nebo v řeznictví, a všechny ty scény z fotografií působily mírumilovně, tu šel po cestičce u domu, tu vycházel z pošty, tu nastupoval do svého taxíku. <em>Mafián s taxíkem</em>.  Eddie se pousmál. Něco takového už někdy slyšel, ale nemohl si vzpomenout kde. <em>Taxikář v mafii. </em>„Není to teď moc riskantní? Policie čmuchá všude po městě – “</p><p>Carlo se naklonil a zabodl prst rozhodně do stolu. „Nenechám nějakou zasranou krysu, aby mi tady běhala pod nosem. Starýmu Salierimu to svobodu možná nevrátí, ale my si tohle rozhodně líbit nenecháme. Dokud je ten hajzl tady, musíme se chopit příležitosti.“</p><p><em> Taxikář </em>, běželo Eddiemu hlavou. Vlastně mu toho chlapa bylo trochu líto. Takovou dobu se snažil uniknout, a nakonec ho osud dostihne tady. Má hezkej dům v dobrý čtvrti, svoji rodinu, a za prdelí pár fízlů, i když si ho určitě nemůžou dovolit sledovat pořád, zvlášť pokud se snaží pracovat. Mohl by ho někdo oddělat v práci? Ne, to by šířilo zbytečnou paniku. Mrtvej taxikář, zastřelenej zákazníkem – z toho by byl skandál. Navíc by ho museli někde pracně odchytávat, a spousta věcí kolem toho by se mohla posrat. Jestli měli jeho adresu, bylo lepší jít rovnou tam.</p><p>„Ať je to hotový co nejdřív, a čistě,“ pokračoval Falcone. „Dej na to chlapům nějaký auto, kterýho se pak budou moct zbavit. Ať ho rovnou zničí, nechci, aby se k nám dalo nějak vystopovat. Pak zavolej sem do domu, někdo mi odsud předá vzkaz.“ S počínajícím konfliktem se všechno komplikovalo. Don byl v pohybu, a s ním celá rodina. Nic nesmělo zůstat na místě, nic nesmělo být předvídatelné. Carlo věděl, že nebude ve svém obvyklém apartmánu, a obával se vyzrazení místa pobytu, proto bylo třeba udržovat v nevědomosti všechny kolem sebe, včetně Eddieho.</p><p>Ten jen přikyvoval, ale v hlavě si už třídil myšlenky. Krysa, pořádek ve městě, bezpečnost, chod podniků, někdo na tuhle práci, Carlo a jeho cesta mimo město, telefonáty k vyřízení, a kde je sakra Tony Balls? Chtělo to kávu, balíček cigaret – a něco lepšího než tu sodovku ve sklenici – a spoustu lidí, se kterýma bude třeba mluvit. A oči na stopkách.</p><p>Carlo si ho zkoumavě prohlížel. „Teď nás čeká spousta práce, Eddie,“ řekl vážně.</p><p><em> Důvěřuje mi </em>? napadlo Eddieho. Věděl, že za tím zamyšleným pohledem je spousta otázek a intenzivně pracující mozek, který musí počítat se vším. I se zradou svého underbosse. Nebylo by to ostatně poprvé. Podezírá ho z osonování spiknutí? Takhle to ostatně bylo tenkrát taky – Moretti s Vincim ve válce, a Falcone jako posvěcený adept na nového dona, který by se s Vincim dokázal domluvit. A ten starej parchant Vinci je ještě pořád naživu. Přežil Morettiho, přežije i Falconeho? Eddie složil fotografie a papíry na sebe. Prsty ale jako by mu z ničeho nic prokřehly, a cítil, jak mu tělo zachvacuje panika. Koneckonců, pokud se ho Carlo chce zbavit, má k tomu příležitostí víc než dost. Mohl ho otrávit – co bylo v tom pití? Někdo mu mohl dát pod auto bombu – možná ho dostanou na cestě k autu. Někdo z těch chlapů, co mu před chvíli kývali na pozdrav. Nebo ten, koho k němu Falcone pošle jako ochranku.</p><p>„Udělám všechno, jak jsi řekl,“ ujistil ho a doufal, že jeho hlas nijak neprozrazoval jeho myšlenky.</p><p>„Dobře.“ Carlo mu pokynul, že to je všechno. „Ať toho bastarda pozdravujou od pana Salieriho.“</p><p>„Řeknu chlapům, o co jde.“ Eddie se zvedl a sebral všechny potřebné dokumenty ze stolu. „Opatruj se.“</p><p>„Spoléhám na tebe, Eddie.“</p><p>Z Carlovy kanceláře vyšel jako omráčený. Znovu se podíval na vrchní papír, co držel v ruce. <em>Thomas Angelo</em>. <em>Taxikář</em>. Možná kdyby mu paměť trochu víc sloužila a kdyby nepracoval s tolika lidmi, jejichž jména leckdy ani neznal, tak by si ho vybavil.</p><p>„Eddie,“ vytrhl ho z přemýšlení hlas Corrada Verrattiho, který čekal na chodbě. „Pan Falcone říkal, že mám dneska být s tebou. Kvůli bezpečí.“</p><p><em> Tak Corrado </em> ? Eddie si ho prohlédl od hlavy k patě a neubránil se zlověstnému úsměvu. <em>Že by Corrado měl za úkol vyřídit ho</em>? „Tak pojď.“</p><p>Sešli po schodech a vyšli před dům, kde stále postávali další Falconeho chlapi. „Můžeš nastartovat auto?“ ukázal Eddie na svůj tmavomodrý <em>Potomac</em> <em>Indian </em>zaparkovaný na příjezdové cestě. „Jen si dám cigaretu.“</p><p>Corrado vypadal překvapeně, ale poslušně se odebral k odstavenému autu. Eddie si přidržel papíry pod paží, vytáhl krabičku s cigaretami a zapalovač. Sledoval, jak Corrado přešel trávník k autu a otevřel přední dveře. <em>Obezřetnosti nebylo nikdy dost</em>, napadlo Eddieho, když poprvé vydechl kouř. Dřív musel tohle dělat sám, ale když má teď Corrado být něco platný, bude muset brát riziko na sebe. Auto ale stále vypadalo naprosto v pořádku. <em>Žádný výbuch, žádné nečekané vzplanutí</em>. Eddie spokojeně pokýval hlavou a znovu se podíval na obdržené papíry. <em>Na tohle bude muset vybrat někoho zkušenýho</em> –</p><p>Jako by dostal ránu mezi oči – ale všechny informace na papíře a to, co řekl Carlo, najednou přesně zapadlo do vzpomínky, co se mu vybavila – a řetězec informací na sebe najednou začal navazovat spojitostmi, které mu ještě před chvílí nedocházely. <em>Lost Heaven – tajná vyjednávání – Mercedes předaný pro dona Salieriho</em> – všechny vzpomínky se mu motaly dohromady, ale stále jasněji z nich vycházel celý příběh. Tehdy startoval auto on, taky se báli nějakého podfuku a sabotáže – a kdo tam tenkrát byl? Vybavoval si Paulieho – panebože, Paulie – na Paulieho si nevzpomněl už strašně dlouho. Když se s ním viděl prvně, zapíjeli dojednaný obchod – jak se to tam jen jmenovalo? – a Paulie trochu kulhal a vyprávěl mu o nějakým taxikáři, kterýho donutili, aby je odvezl od nějakýho podělanýho kšeftu – Paulie vykládal a ten druhej, co tam s ním byl – jak se jmenoval? – mu pořád naznačoval, ať zavře klapačku. Ale Paulie byl dobrej chlap.</p><p>Eddieho trochu píchlo u srdce. Snažil se nemyslet na lidi, které během všech těch let potkal, a většinou je vnímal jen jako někoho, kdo se ocitne na moment na stejném místě jako on, a později už o sobě nikdy neuslyší. Zapomínal nebo si cíleně nepamatoval jména a tváře, které nepovažoval za důležité, a vytěsňoval z paměti cokoliv, co by mohlo zavánět přílišnou sentimentalitou. Když skončila prohibice a většina kontaktů zanikla, otočil na novou stránku a předchozí část života byla pryč. Neměl čas přemýšlet, jestli nějaká holka, se kterou si před dvaceti lety užil v bordelu, byla dneska šťastně vdaná, nebo jestli chlap, kterej u sebe schovával zbraně a cenný zboží v případě razií ve třicátých letech, nebyl už dávno mrtvej. Snažil se nevytvářet si přílišné vazby s lidmi mimo jeho vlastní okruh, protože v jejich branži nebylo na tohle místo. Celý život byl zvyklý na pohyb z místa na místo, nikde nebylo pohodlně a bezpečno, všechno se muselo měnit. Přátelé mimo rodinu, žena, děti, to všechno znamenalo další závazky, další zátěž, další problém. Vzpomínky a sentimentalita s nimi spojená byly podobně svazující. On pořád mířil kupředu, nevzpomínal; dělal svojí práci a neohlížel se napravo ani nalevo, aby se srovnával s ostatními; udržoval si úzkostnou obsesi zaneprázdněností, alkoholem, cigaretami a prostitutkami, aby si ani na okamžik nemohl vydechnout a zjistit, jak mizernej ten život vlastně je. O to horší byla náhlá konfrontace s minulostí.</p><p>Co říkal Carlo? <em>Pozatýkali celou Salieriho rodinu, pár lidí dostalo křeslo</em>. Kvůli tomuhle taxikáři.</p><p>Zbytek jakéhokoliv soucitu byl ten tam. Situace začínala dostávat jasnější obrysy a z anonymní krysy, které bylo třeba se zbavit, se stávala skutečná osoba, o které slyšel a která měla na svědomí pár životů lidí, s jejichž životní cestou se ta jeho překřížila. Poslal ten hajzl do vězení i Paulieho? Nebo na křeslo? Nad takovými věcmi Eddie nikdy nepřemýšlel, teď si ale nemohl pomoct. Zavřeli Paulieho na doživotí? A tenhle parchant si tady vesele taxikaří? Carlo měl pravdu, tohle nemůže jen tak projít.</p><p>Znovu se podíval na jméno. <em>Thomas Angelo</em>. Všechno do sebe zapadalo – Paulie říkal <em>Tom, jo, Tom, řídil ten taxík a zachránil nám prdel</em> – a mluvil o něm je v dobrém, to bylo samý <em>Tom sem</em> a <em>Tom tam</em> – <em>Tom se toho taky nebojí</em> – a ta krysa takhle. Tohle se dělo venku když on seděl. Chudák Paulie.</p><p>Zahodil nedopalek cigarety a přišlápl ho špičkou boty. Při nastupování do auta mrsknul dokumenty na prázdné zadní sedadlo, jako by si na něm chtěl vybít vztek z nepříliš pozitivních informací a z vlastních vzpomínek, kterým se vždycky chtěl vyhnout.</p><p><em> Jen počkej, ty hajzle. Pan Salieri posílá pozdravy </em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>